List of live-action Japanese movies: M
The following is a list of live-action Japanese movies, whether articles for them exist yet or not. The list is broken down into a page for each letter to reduce its size. M * 2007 M * 1985 Ma no Toki * 1995 Maborosi 「幻の光」 (Maboroshi no Hikari) * 2008 Maboroshi no Yamataikoku 「まぼろしの邪馬台国」 * 1984 MacArthur's Children * 1974 Machi no hi * 2008 The Machine Girl 「片腕マシンガール」 (Kataude Machine Girl) * 2005 Madamada Abunai Deka * 1963 Madame Aki * 1993 Made in Japan * 2002 Madness in Bloom 「凶気の桜」 (Kyoki no Sakura) * 1991 Madonna no Fukushuu 「マドンナの復讐」 * 2002 Mafia Family Yanagawa 「実録 柳川組 大阪戦争百人斬り」 (Jitsuroku Yanagawa-gumi Jiro Yanagawa Densetsu: Kanketsu) * 2008 Magic Hour, The 「ザ・マジックアワー」 * 1987 Magino Village: A Tale * 2004 Magma no Gotoku * 1997 Magnitude * 1969 Magoichi Saga, The * 2005 Maicching Machiko! Begins * 2007 Maiko Haaaan!!! * 2005 Mail * 1984 Main Theme * 2005 Maison de Himiko 「メゾン・ド・ヒミコ」 * 1986 Maison Ikkoku * 1981 Makai Tensho: Samurai Reincarnation 「魔界転生」 * 2003 Makai Tensho: Samurai Resurrection 「魔界転生」 * 1984 Make-up * 1983 Makioka Sisters, The * 2005 Makoto * 2006 Mamiya Brothers, The * 2000 Mamotte Agetai * 1975 Mamushi to Aodaisho * 1973 Mamushi no Kyodai: Kyokatsu San-oku-en * 2005 Man Behind the Scissors, The 「ハサミ男」 (Hasami Otoko) * 2001 Man-Hole * 2003 Man in White, The * 2001 Man Walking on Snow * 2003 Man Who Wipes Mirrors, The * 2003 Mana ni Dakarete * 1991 Manatsu no Chikyu * 1971 Mandala * 1991 Mangetsu: Mr. Moonlight * 1992 Manhattan Bridge * 1964 Manji 「卍」 * 1983 Manji 「卍」 * 2006 Manji 「卍」 * 1996 Manji Mai III 「卍舞 III」 * 1981 Manon * 1993 Many Happy Returns * 2007 Maranika 「マラニカ」 * 1956 Marason Zamurai * 2004 Marebito 「稀人」 * 1990 Marronnier 「マロニエ」 * 1990 Maria no Ibukuro * 1996 Mari's Game 「マリーの獲物」 * 1995 Marks * 2007 Marriage Ring 「マリッジリング」 * 2002 Mars Canon, The * 1997 Marutai no Onna * 1981 Masho no Natsu: 'Yotsuya Kaidan' Yori * 2004 Mask de 41 * 2008 Masked Girl, The 「THE MASKED GIRL　女子高生は改造人間」 * 2008 Masked Rider: Den-O & Kiva 「仮面ライダー電王＆キバ」 (Kamen Rider - Den-O & Kiva) * 2005 Masked Rider: The First * 2007 Masked Rider: The Next * 1970 Masseur's Curse, The * 1963 Matango 「マタンゴ」 * 1983 Matasaburo-kun no Koto: Bokura no Jidai * 1965 Matatabi San Ning Yakuza * 2006 Matsugane Potshot Affair, The * 1984 Matsumoto Seicho Special: Kuroi Fukuin: Shinpu no Giwaku * 1994 Mature Woman, A * 2006 Mayonaka no Shojo-tachi 「真夜中の少女たち」 * 2007 Mayu: Kokoro no Hoshi 「Mayu ココロの星」 * 1938 Mazo * 2005 Meatball Machine 「ミートボールマシン」 * 1995 Mechanical Violator Hakaider * 2007 Megane 「めがね」 * 1983 Meiso Chizu * 2006 Memories of Matsuko 「嫌われ松子の一生」 * 2006 Memories of Tomorrow 「明日の記憶」 (Ashita no Kioku) * 1988 Memories of You * 1997 Memory & Desire * 1994 Menkyo ga Nai! 「免許がない！」 * 2001 Meoto Manzai * 1984 Mermaid Legend 「人魚伝説」 * 1983 Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence * 1978 Message from Space 「宇宙からのメッセージ」 (Uchu Kara no Message) * 2003 Message Kotoba ga, Urakitteiru * 2003 Messenger, The * 1999 Messengers * 2003 Messiah: Tsutae Rare Shisha-tachi 「メシア～伝えられし者たち」 * 2002 Mesu Deka: Saiin Rape-Han wo Ute! 「牝刑事 連続レイプ犯を追え!」 * 1997 Mi mo Kokoro mo * 1981 Mibojin no Shinshitsu * 1961 Midaregami * 2007 Midnight Eagle 「ミッドナイトイーグル」 * 2006 Midnight Girls, The * 2006 Midnight Sun 「タイヨウのうた」 (Taiyo no Uta) * 1996 Midori * 1997 Midori no Machi * 1994 Migi Muke Hidari! Jieitai he Iko 「右向け左！ 自衛隊へ行こう」 * 1994 Migi Muke Hidari! 2 Jieitai he Iko 「右向け左！2 自衛隊へ行こう」 * 1984 Mika Madoka: Yubi o Nurasu Onna * 1991 Mikadroid: Robokill Beneath Disco Club Layla * 2002 Mike Hama, Private Detective: Mr. Nippon-21st Century Man * 1984 Mika Madoka: Yubi o Nurasu Onna * 2002 Mike Yokohama: A Forest with No Name * 1998 Mikeneko Holmes no Tasogare Hotel * 2004 Mikosurihan Gekijo: Namashibori Super DX * 2005 Milkwoman, The 「いつか読書する日」 * 1986 Minami e Hashire, Umi no Michi o! * 1999 Minazuki * 1992 Minbo no Onna * 1998 Mind Game * 2005 Miracle in Four Days * 1984 Miracle of Joe Petrel, The * 2007 Mirai Yosouzu 「未来予想図」 * 2007 Mirikitani no Neko 「ミリキタニの猫」 * 2005 Mirrored Mind 「鏡心」 (Kyoshin) * 1985 Mishima: A Life in Four Chapters * 1997 Miss Spy 「美乳大作戦 メスパイ」 (Bichichi Dai Sakusen Miss Spy) * 2007 Missing * 1996 Misty * 1980 Misuta, Misesu, Misu Ronri * 2001 Misuzu 「みすゞ」 * 1995 Mitabi no Kaikyo * 1961 Mito Komon Umi o Wataru * 1984 Mitsu ni Nureru Onna * 2006 Mix Machine 「ミックスマシン」 * 1940 Miyamoto Musashi: Dai-san-bu - Kenshin Ichiro * 1963 Miyamoto Musashi: The Duel Against Yagyu * 1964 Miyamoto Musashi: The Duel at Ichijoji * 1996 Miyazawa Kenji - Sono Ai 「宮澤賢治 -その愛-」 * 2007 Miyori no Mori * 1997 Mizu no Toride * 2006 MK Taxi 「M系タクシー」 * 1979 Mo Hozue wa Tsukanai * 1991 Mo no Shigoto * 1998 Mobster's Confession * 1964 Modae * 1972 Modern Lady Gambler * 1997 Moe no Suzaku * 2002 Mohohan: Copycat Killer 「模倣犯」 * 2002 Mokka no Koibito 「目下の恋人」 * 1992 Molester's Train: Mischievous Wives 「痴漢電車　いけない妻たち」 (Chikan Densha: Ikenai Tsuma-tachi) * 1990 Molester's Train: Rie's Fundoshi Underwear 「痴漢電車 りえのフンドシ」 (Chikan Densha: Rie no Fundoshi) * 1978 Momojiri Musume: Pink Tush Girl * 2004 Mondai no Nai Watashitachi * 2000 Monday * 1963 Money Dance, The * 2008 Monster X Strikes Back / Attack the G8 Summit 「ギララの逆襲　洞爺湖サミット危機一発」 (Girara no Gyakushuu / Toyako Summit Kiki Ippatsu) * 1995 Monzetsu Honban: Buchikomu! * 2003 Moon Child * 1981 Moon Mask Rider * 1997 Moon Over Tao: Makaraga * 2003 Moon Overflowing * 2004 Moonlight Jellyfish * 1997 Moonlight Serenade * 2008 Mori no Asagao 「モリのアサガオ」 * 1974 Moscow, My Love * 2008 Most Beautiful Night in the World, The 「世界で一番美しい夜」 (Sekai de Ichiban Utsukushii Yoru) * 1978 Most Dangerous Game, The * 1994 Most Terrible Time in My Life, The 「我が人生最悪の時」 (Waga Jinsei Saiaku no Toki) * 1999 M/Other * 1962 Mother Please Marry * 1998 Mothra 3: King Ghidora Attacks * 2004 Motive, The 「理由」 (Ryuu) * 2002 Mou Hitori Iru * 1977 Mount Hakkoda * 1997 Mouri Motonari * 2008 Mousou Shoujo Otaku Kei 「妄想少女オタク系」 * 2004 Mousugu Haru * 2006 Moyuru Toki: The Excellent Company * 1979 Mr. Dilemman: Shikijo-garu * 2002 Mr. Rookie * 2009 Mt. Tsurugidake 「劔岳 点の記」 (Tsurugidake: Ten no Ki) * 1990 Mt. Aso's Passions * 1985 Muhan * 2005 Muhito: The Matchless Man * 1970 Mujo * 1994 Muma * 2001 Murudeka 17805 * 1940 Musashi Miyamoto * 1983 Musashino Shinju * 1964 Musekinin Yukyoden * 2004 Musume Dojoji: Jyaen no Koi * 2003 Musume no Kekkon * 2009 MW * 2005 My God, My God, Why Hast Thou Forsaken Me? * 2003 My Grandpa 「わたしのグランパ」 (Watashi no Grandpa) * 2003 My House * 2004 My Lover is a Sniper: The Movie * 1959 My Second Brother * 1991 My Sons * 1974 My Way * 2005 My Wife's Shell * 1957 Mysterians, The 「地球防衛軍」 (Chikyu Boeigun) * 1994 Mystery of Rampo, The